The Fourth Member
by PhatSugar
Summary: Revived Story! "Is all my fault their brotherhood is ruin...because of me. I love all three of them not one but i don't know if i can stay here.." One women and three men that love her. Can she choose one? or will she have no one? All she wanted was to be the greatest female wrestler but things change when the Authority steps into power.
1. Chapter 1

****** I don't own any part of the WWE or its personas only my OC******

 ***** Warning Adult Content*****

 **One Shot:**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

Kasey was watching on the TV with the other divas and her heart was racing. The man that she loved came back. Dean Ambrose. He had finally came back with weeks of absent. She smiled and shook her head while she saw him jump onto the security.

"I see someone is happy that he's back." Paige said to me in the back where I was.

"Why do you say that…" she replied putting her head down

"Because I haven't seen you smile in weeks since Seth force you into the Authority."

"You know I had too. They was going too far and if I didn't they would have done something worse to Roman. People still must think I'm still a traitor…"

"Yeah, because they didn't know what would have happen if you didn't? You didn't mean anyone no harm. You loved all three of them."

"That's what happen of being the shield girl and they only girl member. I still can't believe Seth was that jealous." Kasey shook her head and figure if it wasn't for her actions of what happen at survivor series afterwards this wouldn't have happen and the three of them would have still been brothers.

"I'm going to go" Kasey took her bag and was heading out. She walked of the divas room and was heading to her car when someone stopped her.

"I know you saw." She could recognize that baritone voice anywhere.

"Yes I saw." She turned around and there he was one of the loves of her life. Roman.

"I'm going to the police station and bail his ass out. Do you want to come?"

"I can't. He thinks I betrayed you guys." She said not wanting to realize the look on his when she said she was going to the Authority.

"He didn't know what you was doing for us. Believe it or not you made our lives easier by the Authority not being on our backs. The things he said afterwards, he didn't mean it. You know how he is." He stepped closer to Kasey holding her face with his hand as she closed her eyes not wanting to give-in. She miss Roman touch. She miss how of he made her feel sure of a lot of things. Then Roman continued saying "Now just come home. We miss you babygirl….I miss you" That's when Roman kissed her on her lips passionately and she accepted with ease. She let Roman take control and their tongue swirled with passion of what it seems like it's been eternity since they kiss. He miss her lips on his and miss her presence period. He didn't knew he would fall in love in this company he also didn't know he brothers would fall in love with her also.

She finally broke the kiss and tried to control her breathing.

"I can't…" she said getting into the car and starting the engine. She looked back on her rearview mirror and she was trying to hold back a tear.

"You can't see him Kasey, you can't." she was heading on the freeway when my phone was ringing.

"Hello?" she answered

"Hello there sweety." She rolled her eyes knowing who it was.

"What do you want, Seth?"

"I came looking for you in your locker room but the divas said you left." He voice was a little worried. She smile knowing he was worried about her.

"I'm just fine Seth I'm on my way to the hotel now and get some sleep." She said

"Be safe, ok?"

"Ok, Sethie." She said to him knowing he doesn't like it when she calls him that.

"You know I hate that right"

"Hate what?" Kasey said trying to sound clueless. This was one of the reasons why he loved her but they was she plays with him. He shook his head and she could hear his smile through the phone.

"I love you. You know that right." He said she went silent. She never said 'I love you' to him, not even to Roman or Dean. She never said I love you to nobody just one person…her first love.

"I know, night." She said through the phone.

"Night beautiful." She hung up and finally reach the hotel.

One her way up stairs everything was popping up her head since Dean is back. Like how is she going to face him when he talks to her or if he's going to… She came to her door swiping the card to get in her hotel room. The lights was out and she turned them on while closing the door. Kasey turned around stripped and was about to take a long hot shower.

 **30 minutes Later:**

She stepped out of the shower with her towel around her thick curves she went back into her room and put on strawberries lotion on her lightskinn arms and legs as her curly short hair was dipping wet. That's when she heard a knock at the door. It was 1 o clock in the morning and she was wondering who was knocking at her door in the middle of the night. She didn't feel like putting any close on and tightly wrapped her towel around her extra curves and walked towards the door. Opening the door it was the last person she expected….Dean. Her eyes couldn't get off of him and he was staring as well. Both didn't say a word. Dean walked in the room without her permission and she close the door behind them.

He was observe the room like he was looking for someone and went into the bedroom and a smirk appeared on his face. He came back into the main room where she was still in her towel. Her presence made him nervous a little. She was the only one that could make him feel like that. He was standing there with his dark blue jeans and black shirt with his black leather jacket. The tension in the room was so high that she couldn't look at him for too long. She walked towards the couch with her back to him. He wanted to touch her kiss her lips again… That's when he finally made his decision. She wasn't paying attention to him when she suddenly felt him behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and started to kiss her shoulder and her heart was racing. They still haven't said anything to each other.

He reach her neck and started to suckling on it. She let out a stuff moan leaning her head back giving him the permission he needed. He turn her around and kiss her soft lips that he miss so much. Their tongue battle for dominance and he quickly won the battle. He picked her up having her legs in his side carrying her into the bedroom. They both fell on the bed and they kissing sure didn't stop. Dean ripped off her towel and stared at her body. She tried to cover it but he quickly moved her hand above her head.

"What did I tell you before? Your beautiful." He whisper in her ear. She blushed and he started kissing her chest teasing her nipple then he bit it as she moan loudly talking of his jacket as he took off his shirt. Dean licked all the way down till he stopped at her pussy. Kasey was whining at her wait and his teasing. She tried pulling his hair but he quickly moved them.

"Now not sweets, I'm taking my time for this." He said as he began to lick around already wet pussy and putting his hands on her clit rubbing it slowly.

"Please…." She whined for him wanting to do what she loved him to do. He began to rub her clit faster and faster. Her moans began to becoming louder and he was just watching her.

"Dean! You fucker please!" He laughed and loved how he tease her. Finally couldn't take it no more he had to taste her. He plunge his tongue into her whole and put his whole face in it.

"DEAN!" she moaned loudly so he can ease up but he didn't he kept licking and that when he was rubbing her clit fast. "I'm…I'm… oh my God. I'm about to come!" she said to him but he didn't care he just kept going. That's when she finally reach it. He lick her once more and she shiver still coming down at from her high. He came up kissing her bruising her lips she didn't notice that he unzip his pants until he put his cock inside of her. She moaned louder at his thickness and length. It felt like it been years since he had been side her. Pulling out to see her reaction and pulled back in had himself moaning as well. Pumping inside of her so slowly as she was crawling his back. As she bit his shoulder that really got him he begin going faster and faster. Their bodies have been craving each other and now that he finally is having this moment again with her he didn't want to waste it.

"Faster!" she said to him as she was putting her nails into his back more. He put her legs up father to her shoulders and went deeper. "Shit!" he could feel her pussy tightening around his cock and he was getting closer to bust.

"Come for me baby." He didn't have to say it twice to her. "DEAN!" she came and so did he. He pumped into her a few for time and rested on top of her. He looked straight in her eyes and said "I'm sorry…" Kasey shed a tear knowing everything she didn't was for his and Roman's wellbeing and careers. "I love you Kasey…" he laid beside her in a cuddle position and she couldn't believe her ear of what she just heard…. Roman and Seth always said they loved her but never Dean…

 *****ONE shots over hope you guys liked it!******


	2. Chapter 2

****I haven't touch this story in a year but now i'm going to try to update all my story's. I have decided to turn this one-shot into a story because not to long ago some of my dreams follow this. So my brain is yelling at me to do this story. Hope you enjoy*****

 *****I do not own any part of the WWE or its personas only my Oc's*****

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Intro:**

 **I woke the next morning turning to the other side the bed to cuddle with Dean but all I found was an empty stop next to me. My heart broke a little knowing Seth couldn't know nor nobody else and Dean knew that. I sat up getting out of bed for Monday Night Raw and the segment was going to be me and Seth on Miz TV talking about when Dean attack. I looked at my phone and saw some miss class from a couple of people. Now they know damn well I'm not a morning person, but I looked at the clock it said 11:10 a.m. "Shit, Let me take a shower right quick." That's when i heard my voice rang and the name pop up saying Hunter. "Damn, do i really have to hear this." i pick up the phone hoping i don't get another lecture.**

" **Hello" i answered**

" **Kasey before you get here we need to go over some things, meet me, Stephanie and Seth here backstage in our office, got it." I rolled my eyes knowing it was about Dean**

" **Yes." I answered simply**

" **And don't go nowhere near that lunatic Dean, you hear me." He said**

" **Yes, I hear you." That's when he hung up and I wanted to scream my lungs out.**

 **It was like this before, all I ever wanted to do was wrestle not to take order from anybody. I'm no angel but I wouldn't do have the stuff the authority was doing. Things was more simple when I was working with The Shield. Even though we still had fights what matter was the wrestling and being the very best with complete dominance. I still remember when I first meet them at NXT and they informed me that i was going to be in a group called The Shield. Of course i was nervous being the only girl and was afraid I was going to be in their shadow as a pretty little girl, but that wasn't the case. They taught me a lot of things inside the ring. We had each others back the last thing i thought was that all three been would love me more than a friend but as a lover. That's when I should have left the group but I didn't because I cared for them too much and look where it has gotten me. The girl who is the reason The Shield is no more. Before you judge let me explain my story. The Story of the Fourth member of The Shield.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

 **3rd POV**

Kasey was on her way to the arena to meet up with "The Authority" and Seth. She had a lot on her mind and she needed to get her mind to a sane place before she even steps foot there. Driving and listening to music was her escape it sooth her mind from all these drama and more drama that was about to go down. Knowing that she and Dean made love last night and nobody couldn't find out that let alone them being near each other. She'll be lying if she said she didn't miss it, they way he touch her, the way he made her feel so good but bad at the same time. He had the control in the bedroom and she loved it. She shook her head getting her mind of them. That's when her phone buzz and she really didn't want to answer but it might be important so she connected her phone to her car and answered.

"Yes?"

"Good afternoon to you too." she smiled knowing that deep baritone voice.

"Hey Roman, I'm sorry about that cold 'Yes' i thought you were Hunter."

"Me? Hunter? Nah, I know you like me more than Hunter." he said with confidence.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Don't hurt my feelings babygirl." A shiver went down her spine making her bite her bottom lip. He hasn't called her baby girl in months since she went to the Authority until she explained him of why. He was piss to the point that he wouldn't even look at her the same just like Dean until last night.

"Is there any particular reason why you are calling me?"

"Well, i just wanted to see if we can talk before Raw starts" She hesitated to answer because being seen with Roman would bring a huge up-roar with Seth. But then she really did miss talking to Roman, she could talk to him about everything….well not everything her past was too much for anybody to know.

"And if i say yes, where exactly would we meet?" he gave a small laugh.

"I think you know. See you there." he hung up and when he said that she knew exactly where. It's where they had their first kiss, the place that nobody usually goes. The last thing is for Seth or The Authority to see us together or it would be hell to pay and Hunter and Stephanie would go back on there word on not touching Roman or Dean. As she pulled up she held my breath knowing Dean was going to be here tonight.

"Alright Kasey, it time to put on your big girls pants on." she told herself

As she pulled up and parked in her parking spot she really didn't want to get out of her car.

 _ **BANG!**_

Kasey jumped out of her seat and she saw it was her long time friend, Paige that spooked her.

"Open the door!" Paige yelled at her through the window. She laughed and open it saying "You scared the hell out of me i hope you're happy with yourself." slamming the door going to her truck."

"Oh come on pumpkin, i did it to cheer you up. I saw that you were all gloom up in the face and i decided as a bestfriend that i showed scared the shits out of her." smiling she knew Kasey couldn't be mad.

"Well, it sure as hell took my mind on some things."

"How was it." Paige simple said. Kasey pause and looked at her confusion.

"What are in God's name are you talking about?"

"You know I'm talking about, how was…." Paige pause looked around and came closer to Kasey as Kasey looked at her with confusion and Paige whisper in her ear

" _How was the make up sex with Dean."_ Her face blush of what she just said. Paige knew Kasey too well and her relationship with Dean, Roman, and Seth.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kasey said playfully getting her bag heading inside.

"You know what exactly what I'm talking about. I can see it in your eyes, and i know you haven't had none in a while but i know when you had sex with one of them it does something to you. That's spark in your eyes, no matter you was going through all they had to do was be around you or do the little dirty." Paige said touching her arm with her elbow indicating that she's right.

"Maybe…" Kasey said

"Maybe?" Paige asked

"Ok, Yes!" she finally confuse

"I knew it!" Paige said out loud.

"Shhh!" Kasey said making sure nobody heard them and continued

"Nobody can know." Paige looked at her like she was dumb.

"Um, hello? Do you know who you talking too? Of course my lips are fucking sealed." Paige told her.

"I just hope Seth doesn't suspect nothing." Kasey really didn't want Seth doesn't found her he would literally kill him.

"If Seth did he wouldn't harm you, Dean yes, but not you. He loves you." Paige said as they was getting closer to Kasey's room.

"I wish this had never happened."

"People can't help who they fall in love with and the three most dominant men in the WWE had their eyes on you and apparently they couldn't help it and you couldn't either." Paige said, she hated seeing her bestfriend like this it affected her mind and also in the ring. They stop in front of Kasey room and she wish Paige can stay with her but she gotta prepared for the segment.

"Thank you for making feel better, if i didn't have someone like you in my life i wouldn't know i would be here in the first place." Kasey said hugging Paige

"No problem pumpkin, well to take care of my best-friend you should come to the club tonight with the girls and i am not taking no for an answer."

"Alright. I'll go bye girl." kasey said to her and "Bye and keep your brain sane for the time being"

"I'll try, see you tonight." Paige walked to the other female talent and Kasey really needed to get out in the town and have some fun for once. She opened the door dropped her luggage to the side closing her door and when she finally looked up she saw Seth smiling ear to ear.

"Seth, what are you doing here?"she asked

"Look i know our segment isn't until the middle of the show but i wanted to see you, and i know you are still not talking to me they way you use to since that day…"

"The day you put a chair to your brothers back." Kasey interrupted what Seth was going to say.

"What i did was best for business ok, they wanted me to be the face of this company!" Seth said in anger.

"If you're going to yelled at somebody i suggest it not me!" she said in the face of Seth. That's when they both starting breathing down each others neck staring each other down. That's when Seth pulled her even closer to him by her hips.

"You know when you are angry it kinda turns me on." Seth said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh really," Kasey would be lying if she said she didn't like the aggressive side if Seth, actually the aggressive side of all three of them. Seth and Kasey haven't made love in almost 7 months and she miss that passion with him. To everyone else Seth seemed like a jackass but it wasn't...well not all the time he was filled with passion and he definitely showed that when he made love to her. That's when Kasey realize that she had to meet Roman in a few minutes.

"You should go get ready for our segment and also Hunter and Stephanie wanted to talk to us before then." Kasey said trying not to give in to Seth. She went to the other side of the room getting out her clothes.

"Before i go can i at least ,,have a kiss, you know for old time sakes?" he said with hope in his eyes, but Kasey couldn't she wasn't ready to put her trust into him again but she wanted to so bad. Her heart ached for him but she wanted the true Seth that she only see at moments not the Authority Seth. She came closer to him and Seth thought she was going to kiss him but instead she miss his lips and kissed his cheek.

" _See you later Seth."_ she whispered in his ears. He got up looking defeated heading out the door but before he did he turn around walking towards her and out of nowhere he put his lips onto hers. Kasey was shocked by his action but let his tongue get dominance. They both broke the kiss and Seth winked, whispering in her ear saying…

" _See you later"_ he said walking out closing the door behind him.

Kasey was left in her locker room speechless saying to herself. Then she realize she has to meet up with Roman. She sat down in her chair and looked at the ceiling saying to herself

"What in the hell i'm going to do."


End file.
